Noctambules
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Dans la nuit noire, une silhouette se meut en silence. Elle voit une lueur et s'en approche, avide de chaleur...de sang. UA MattMello. Un peu de NearMatt au second chapitre
1. Noctambules

**Titre : Noctambules  
**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+**

**Genres : OS UA shounen ai**

**Pairing : MattxMello**

**Note : Un petit one shot écrit en cours, une petite idée qui me traînait en tête. Quelque chose d'un peu fantastique, mais ça me plaît beaucoup, j'adore le thème. Enfin, vous verrez.**

* * *

Une silhouette court sur les toits des maisons d'un vieux quartier de Paris, aux alentours de minuit. La nuit était percée de quelques rayons de lune masquée par de lourds nuages. L'air était frais; l'hiver venait de commencer.  
Au loin, on voyait une pointe de flèche lumineuse transpercer l'horizon; la tour Eiffel dans son habit de diamant.  
Ici, pas un son, pas une agitation. L'endroit est calme et le vampire voit, en passant, les rêves des gens endormis qui peuplent ces maisons au caractère moyennageux. Ils flottent comme des bulles autour du noctambules, et il est obligé de les chasser d'un mouvement agacé du bras, faisant flotter sa cape qui traine derrière lui telle une aile de papillon géant. Papillon de nuit, assurément, attiré comme irrésistiblement par une petite fenêtre, à quelques mètres de là, en contrebas. Située à l'étage intermédiaire d'une bicoque défraîchie, la vitre brille faiblement d'une lueur bleutée, reflet d'un écran encore allumée.  
Le vampire se pose sur une corniche, s'y recroqueville, et malgré la dureté du vent, observe.

..  
La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité, mais cela ne l'empêche nullement de voir. Un garçon tourne le dos à la fenêtre, scotché à son écran d'ordinateur. Lunettes énormes et ridicules vissées sur le nez, il se noit dans un océan de pixels qu'il croit maîtriser. Sa main droite tressaute au rythme des vibrations de son joystick. Près de sa main gauche, un cendrier, où un énième mégot finit de se consumer dans une odeur écoeurante de tabac froid que le vampire peut sentir d'ici.  
Ce dernier frissonne. Il s'enroule dans sa cape et sauta agilement, pour atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son allure féline était dégagée par sa parfaite maîtrise de l'équilibre. Il semble littéralement flotter en l'air, mais en fait il a les pieds à même la pierre.  
Il contemple avec une certaine avidité le jeune gamer. Son dos fragile sobrement habillé d'un pull à rayures noires et blanches, l'échancrure de son col large débordant sur ses petites épaules, dénudant sa nuque, si douce...si tendre...  
Il toqua à la vitre.

..

Matt sursauta. Il mit son jeu en pause et se retourna.  
Une seconde ou deux, il afficha une mine hébétée qui plu à son observateur; celui-ci se lécha les lèvres.  
"Tu m'ouvres ?" articula-t-il silencieusement.  
Le roux se leva avec un soupir - "Quoi, tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?" gronda intérieurement le suceur de sang - et vînt ouvrir.  
Le vampire se faufila dans la chambre, frigorifié. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été ébouriffés par le zef, il s'occupa à les remettre en place tandis que son compagnon refermait derrière lui et retournait devant son pc, faisant grincer son siège à roulettes.  
Le buveur de sang fit la moue, agacé par ce manque d'intérêt flagrant, et se débarassa de sa lourde cape en cuir, révélant un corps fin etandrogyne, vêtu de cuir noir très moulant et aguicheur.

..

Mello - car c'était bien son nom - se tourna vers le miroir de la penderie, pour vérifier sa coiffure. Hélas, il ne possédait aucun reflet. Il soupira d'exaspération et s'allongea sur le lit. Il y resta un instant, regardant le rouquin s'amuser avec son stupide jouet.  
Puis finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se leva, vînt se placer derrière Matt et l'enlaça, les bras passé autour de son cou frêle et désirable.  
- Tu le fais exprès pour que je te morde, c'est ça ?, susurra le vampire en mordillant l'oreille du roux.

- Non. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les cols roulés, répondit évasivement ce dernier sans tressaillir.

- Je parlais de ton attitude nonchalante, petit insolent !, s'exclama Mello avec un sourire. Mais c'est vrai que ce pull est...tentateur !

- Ce n'est pas la faute de mes fringues si tu es un goinfre, répliqua Matt en butant trois ennemis d'un coup, tout en dégainant une cigarette de son étui de l'autre main.

..

Mello observa les doigts experts jouer avec le bâtonnet de nicotine, puis attraper le briquet en argent. Tel un prestidigitateur, Matt alluma la clope tout en fixant son écran, concentré; la flamme s'éteignit dans un claquement sec. Les doigts prestes firent rouler la cigarette entre les lèvres roses, tandis que le briquet glissait lentement sur le bureau pour d'y poser sans bruit.  
- Dis Mattie..., commença le blond.  
il y eut un court silence.  
- Quoi Mello ?, interrogea l'adolescent en tirant une bouffée, arrêtant de jouer.  
- Tu me donnes un baiser, dis ?, minauda le délicieux petit démon au visage d'ange, malicieux.  
Matt pivota; Mello s'installa sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassèrent.

..

Leur baiser fut long et profond. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mello léchait une petite coulée de sang sur son menton, les yeux brillants.  
Matt porta la main à sa bouche.  
- Goinfre.  
- Je préfère "gourmet", chuchota le blond en se penchant vers la gorge de son partenaire, avide.  
- ça suffit, marmonna Matt sans conviction - il avait la bouche pâteuse.  
- S'il te plaît ?, murmura Mello avec un brin de sensualité, un peu amusé.  
- Non, coupa le geek en le repoussant. Tu en as eu assez.  
Mello retira les lunettes du roux qu'il posa sur son front.  
Il l'épingla du regard.  
- Ce n'est jamais assez. Je veux te dévorer tout entier.  
Matt rougit. Une ombre de sourire creusa une fossette dans sa joue.  
- Désolé Mel. Une autre fois, peut-être ?  
Le blondinet soupira et descendit de ses genoux.  
- Tu finiras pas céder, Mattie. On le sait tous les deux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'évapora, se transformant en brume.

..

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, le roux se leva pour refermer. Il trébucha sur quelque chose.  
Il s'accroupit pour ramasser la cape qui gisait en tas sur le sol et que Mello avait oublié.  
Il enfouit le nez dedans, savourant l'odeur de sang et de chocolat qui s'y attardait. Ses joues se teintèrent de roses tandis qu'il respirait à pleins poumons.  
Il finit par se redresser et sourit largement, dévoilant deux canines plus longues que la normale.  
- Tu as tort, Mello,...je t'ai déjà cédé.

* * *

**Remarque de Kyouki : devinez qui va dormir avec la cape de Mello cette nuit ? XD**


	2. Opale

**Ce deuxième chapitre a pour titre Opale, et devait au départ être un One Shot indépendant s'inspirant de Noctambules. Cependant, j'ai trouvé qu'il serait plus simple pour le lecteur de comprendre l'atmosphère d'Opale, en ayant lu Noctambules, donc je le met à la suite.**

**Il n'y aura, normalement, pas de troisième chapitre, mais évidemment, je me réserve le droit d'en écrire un si le coeur m'en dit XD**

**Autre chose : je trouve que la seconde partie de ce chapitre est moins bien écrite. Je les ai écrite à plusieurs mois d'intervalle; Opale me tenait à coeur, car j'écris très peu pour Near, ayant du mal à cerner son personnage. Cependant, là, il s'agit d'un UA, donc je peux me permettre un peu de OOC-titude (rires).**

**Je voulais montrer le parallèle, le clivage entre Mello et Near. Mello est de type vampire sensuel, Near plutôt vampire fantomatique. Mello boit du sang, il est jeune, vigoureux, alors que Near est un être spirituel, qui n'a plus vraiment de forme, et qui aspire la vie elle-même; il est très vieux et sage, mais garde tout de même un caractère parfois enfantin.**

**Je m'excuse vraiment pour cette seconde partie, mais il fallait absolument que je l'écrive, sinon j'avais peur de ne jamais la finir. Je la retravaillerais peut-être plus tard.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements.  
**

* * *

La brume emplit progressivement les toits de ses doigts avides. Sournoise, elle envahit la nuit de sa froidure humide, d'un blanc laiteux transparent.

Il neige.

Le brouillard à la volonté tenace s'insinue partout, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Ses volutes se faufilent dans les fuites d'air, dans l'encadrement des fenêtres. Des filets blanchâtres effleurent les visages endormis; ceux-ci deviennent plus pâles, perdant de leur vitalité. Les sourcils se froncent, les bouches grimacent dans leur sommeil.

Et la brume délétère s'en va, repue.

Au milieu de l'obscurité glauque des rues de Paris, le brouillard retombe lentement, se contractant. Une forme floue et compacte apparaît peu à peu. Un garçonnet tout de blanc vêtu, au visage d'angelot maudit encadré de boucles cotonneuses, se dresse debout sur les pavés. Il porte des vêtements usés, mais me semble guère s'en préoccuper. Il n'a pas froid.

Il soupire, et un nuage de vapeur s'échappe de sa petite bouche où l'on peut apercevoir l'éclat d'une rangée de dents aussi aiguës que celles d'un chaton.

Étrangement, lorsqu'il marche sur le trottoir teinté de blanc, ses pas ne font aucun bruit, pas même le chuintement discret de la neige écrasée. Il déambule comme s'il n'existait pas, en parfait phénomène surnaturel. Silhouette blafarde sous la lune, il n'a pas besoin de se cacher, et il brille de l'intérieur, telle une luciole perdue dans ces vieilles allées de macadam, un voyageur pourtant si solitaire dans la ville des lumières.

Il ne cherche personne. Il est déjà nourri. Il attend que le soleil se lève pour retourner à sa tombe. Il est fantôme translucide qui pourtant vit. Il peut appeler le froid venu du nord, il peut se changer en frimas pour boire le sang de ses victimes, pour réchauffer son corps évanescent et glacé. Il est un vampire depuis bien des années. Des siècles.

Et l'éternité lui pèse. L'éternité lui pèse.

…

Un chanteur égaré titubait sur les pavés, dégageant cette odeur caractéristique des adolescents qui avaient bu plus que de raison. Il marchait d'un pas incertain sur le macadam en poussant des râles qui ressemblaient vaguement à une mélodie paillarde. Ses yeux bleus vitreux parcouraient la rue dans laquelle il s'engageait sans la voir, et peu après, ils se révulsèrent; le garçon se penche et vomit dans le caniveau, les lèvres blêmes.

La bile acide et l'alcool envahirent l'endroit de leur puanteur fétide, bizarrement sucrée.

Near s'en approcha avec convoitise. Non pas que le parfum l'aguiche particulièrement, mais il sentait que le jeune homme avait quelque chose de particulier.

Et en effet, lorsque celui-ci se redressa un peu, il put entrapercevoir des marques de crocs dans son cou. Sur sa jugulaire.

Un sourire enfantin altéra ses traits d'habitude si impassible; il y avait comme une lueur d'amusement cruel et blasé dans ses yeux aux nuances grisâtres. Il observa le garçon se vider, de son regard couleur neige souillée, et avança sa main translucide, ses petits doigts de fée mortels et glacés, vers la nuque du jeune alcoolique.

Soudain, derrière lui, un chat feula.

Near se retourna vivement, un frisson parcourant son échine délicate, les vertèbres apparaissant distinctement sous sa peau de nacre et ses habits déchirés, l'air aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

Un greffier noir le fixait d'un œil furibond, comme une tache de pétrole dans ce décor ivoirin. Le vampire lui rendit un regard dur.

Le rouquin s'arrêta enfin de régurgiter. Il essuya sa bouche de la manche de son pull rayé, dans un hoquet qui secoua ses épaules. Near remarqua sur son nez quelques taches de son, et l'espace d'un instant, il fût submergé par l'envie de l'étreindre et de s'abreuver à même sa gorge, comme il le faisait autrefois avant de devenir immatériel. Embrasser ce corps vigoureux et jeune de ses bras, comme une mère et son enfant, pour essayer d'y capter l'essence de cette humanité qu'il désirait sans la vouloir réellement.

Il recula néanmoins.

Le jeune homme roux chancela, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, et s'en fût, tout en sifflotant une chanson que son esprit embrumé par la vodka l'empêchait de chanter vraiment.

Dans son dos, le chérubin-vampire se retrouva abandonné à sa solitude, de nouveau. Il détourna la tête et chercha vaguement le chat. Ce dernier avait disparu aussi subitement et silencieusement qu'il était venu.

Near soupira et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

…

Les lèvres roses de Matt s'étirèrent en un rictus aviné, dévoilant une paire de canines plus allongé que la normale. Il était peut-être jeune…mais pas aussi idiot qu'on pourrait le croire. Et le sang de sa précédente victime, un adolescent ivre, avait beau lui monter à la tête, il se gaussait d'avoir pu tromper une créature aussi vieille.

Comme quoi, on peut avoir l'éternité devant soi et se laisser berner par un gamin insolent.


End file.
